


Love story

by Carol2015



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: Carol and Therese meet Abby's new girlfriend, Lily.
Relationships: Abby Gerhard/Original Female Character(s), Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Love story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short one-shot. I hope you like it :) Have a great holidays y'all and stay safe!

It was a Sunday morning in the middle of February. Carol and Therese laid in bed talking about last night. They spent the night with Abby and her new girlfriend, Lily, a woman in her late 20's with red hair, and as tall as Abby, with beautiful brown eyes. They're having dinner at one of her favorite restaurants,  [ _ Tagliatella _ . ](https://images.app.goo.gl/WJiFXbuNxfTiV7KN6) Both couples loved pasta, so they decided to go there. Once they were at the table, and the drinks were served, Carol asked how Abby and Lily met.

"Well, I was just returning from the grocery store and I heard a strange noise behind me. And what do I see? This beautiful woman's car broke down and she had to go to an interview. So I just approached her and asked if she needed help." Explained Abby as she looked lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yeah, she then offered me a ride to wherever I had to go, and I said that it was not necessary, I would call someone or something." Explained the redhead.

"We both knew that was a white lie." Abby said, chuckling. 

"Later I convinced her to take her to the interview and she said yes. After that, I asked her if she had a way to come back home, and she said she could call a cab." Abby continued explaining.

"I just said that because I didn't want to trouble you more than I already did." Explained the redhead blushing.

"I know darling." Said Abby as she kissed her on the cheek.

"So then what happened?!" Asked Therese, wanting to hear more.

"Well, Abby offered me a ride back home once my interview was done. So I said she could come back after an hour or so." Said Lily, stroking Abby's hand.

"Then I went to take the groceries home, took a shower, and brought her some flowers to cheer her up." The older brunette said with love in her words.

"Yeah, that was so unexpected and so sweet. I was just getting out of the building and I saw her across the street with a bouquet of flowers and I just ran to her and hugged her." Lily said, kissing her lover's lips. 

"And after that, we just gave each other's phone numbers, and later that week I asked her out on a date. And she said yes." Abby said.

"And the rest is history." Lily said with full love in her eyes.

"Guys that's so sweet!" Exclaimed Carol.

"It's just like a fairy tale." Said Therese grabbing Carol's hand and kissing it.

"Indeed it is." Abby said.

"A happy ending for all of us." Carol said, kissing her girlfriend's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :) let me knoww


End file.
